warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfskin
Wolfskin is a lithe, long-furred dark brown tom with ice-blue eyes. He has a long, wolf-like tail, and a nasty scar near his throat. KIN Members Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: Foreststar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: Moonbreeze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: Firestar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: Earthstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: Pinetail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: Hillstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: Unnamed she-cat: Status unknown Unnamed she-cat: Status unknown Great-Great-Grandfathers: Oakbark: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Star: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Galaxy: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Acornheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Barkclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Dustfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunt: Sweetsong: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: Shallowpool: Deceased, verified StarClan member Thistlefoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Beaver: Deceased, verified StarClan member Hilda: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Great-Great-Grandfathers: Slatestar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sourtongue: Deceased, verified StarClan member Bob: Deceased, resides in StarClan's borders Unnamed tom: Status unknown Great-Grandmothers: Darkfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Houndeye: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: Marshpelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Barlow: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Uncle: Whitewhisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: Swallowswoop: Deceased, verified StarClan member Firconefang: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Uncles: Smokeheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Aunts: Flamepaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Gingerkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-Great-Uncle: Laurelleaf: Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-Great-Aunt: Bead: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Grandmothers: Birdflight: Deceased, verified StarClan member Lidia: Deceased, resides on StarClan's borders Grandfathers: Spottedheart: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Hamill: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Mother: Quickstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: Wolfmuzzle: Deceased, verified StarClan member Uncles: Nol: Deceased, verified StarClan member Bunny: Deceased, verified StarClan member Aunts: Lina: Deceased, verified StarClan member Maplestar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brother: Owlfeather: Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-Brothers: Cloudstorm: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Volespots: Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-Sisters: Snowfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brindlenose: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mate: Birchleaf: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sons: Russetblaze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Flamewhisker: Deceased, former Place Of No Stars member and verified StarClan member Half-Nephews: Windspots: Deceased, verified StarClan member Hollyberry: Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-Nieces: Graynose: Deceased, verified StarClan member Beavertail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Half-Niece: Shadowfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Half-Nephews: Nighteyes: Deceased, verified StarClan member Graycloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Half-Nephews: Ashcloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Darkstrike: Deceased, verified StarClan member Blackmuzzle: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Half-Niece: Mistyeyes: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Nephews: Frosting Bark: Deceased, verified StarClan and Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Wasptoe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Nieces: Ivyfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Vinefur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Nephews: Shining Stone: Deceased, verified Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Soft Moss: Deceased, verified Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Cousins: Patchcloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Tallfern: Deceased, verified StarClan member Bluewing: Deceased, verified StarClan member Pearl: Deceased, verified StarClan member Pearl's four unnamed siblings: Status unknown Swallow: Deceased, verified Shadow Ditch member Nightfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member Rabbitear: Deceased, verified StarClan member Tinystep: Deceased, verified StarClan member Moonheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Stonekit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Stormflower: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mica: Deceased, verified StarClan member Relatives: Foreststar's four unnamed siblings: Status unknown Hilda's nine unnamed siblings: Status unknown Hamill's unnamed sibling: Status unknown Wishstar's two unnamed kits: Deceased, verified StarClan members